


The Immoral Arrangements of Immortals

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Exploiting Immortality, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Relationship of Convenience, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: He shouldn't have been surprised when he arrived at that all too familiar spot in the woods. The spot his spark's missing piece loved to lure him to every so often...





	The Immoral Arrangements of Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely heed the tags for this one. There's a lot of Pred-obvious stuff going on (manipulation, violence, etc), but it's not safe nor sane. I don't think anything concerning 'Page COULD be, really.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he arrived at that _all too familiar_ spot in the woods he had come to frequent lately. The spot with the low ceiling of trees and the pond just a few feet away. The spot that gave delightful overhead cover, long-desired privacy, and convenient comm disturbance.

The spot his spark's missing piece loved to lure him into every so often.

Deep down, Rampage knew as he followed the longing pull of his spark that it would inevitably lead here, but he couldn't help but hold out hope that he'd someday stumble upon the raptor scrapped, vulnerable, and unable to protect his spark. _Rampage's_ spark. It was a long shot, given the Predacon was more than capable of protecting himself, but Rampage knew it would likely be the only way he'd regain the missing piece of his spark.

As he came into the clearing, the ivory mech leveled him with a glare as his lip plates curled in distaste. "Finally.." He seethed, teeth bared in a snarl. Dinobot was leaning back against a large boulder, arms crossed over his chest plating and helm cocked as he watched the crab. "I'm beginning to rethink our..." Another rolling snarl as the mech searched for a fitting word. "- _arrangement_."

Rampage cackled, although it was rather mirthless. It was hard to be jovial when these encounters always started so tense and rocky. It would go so well and quick of only the other bot would stop the theatrics. He much preferred him pliant and tired. "And what _arrangement_ would that be?" Rampage stalked up to his fellow Predacon, chest armor flared in an attempt to intimidate the other mech, but it only earned him an interested once-over from the clone. It wasn't the first, certainly wouldn't be the last, but it never failed to make Rampage falter.

Dinobot pushed off the rock and stood at his full height, just a little taller than Rampage himself, and slowly began circling the tripleformer, like he would his prey or a Maximal. "The arrangement where you provide me with the...merge we both desire." He growled, dragging one of his talons along Rampage's chest plate and splitting the metal with ease. It was always games with the raptor... Within seconds, the shallow wound was closing back up and mending itself, and Rampage scoffed at the other mech.

"Pheh, I'd enjoy these meetings a lot more if you were in pieces by the end of them, Scales." The crab followed Dinobot's movement as he circled him, keeping the mech in his sight at all times. No matter how many times they did this, he still felt the need to keep an eye on the raptor.  

"I invite you to try..." The raptor grinned mischievously. "But I highly doubt it would end in your...favor." He let his servo splay against Rampage's chest, right over his spark, and he drummed his claws against the plating. There was a tenderness about the touch that left a sour taste in the crab's intake. "However, having you lying in pieces may work to my benefit... I could just tear you open and merge whenever I wanted."

The crab rolled his optics and reached up to pry the ivory mech's servo off of him. "My body would simply regenerate. Just like _yours_." Though he succeeded in removing the servo from his chest, it came right back as Dinobot stroked his claws along Rampage's jaw plating and intake, carefully maneuvering around flaring mandibles with practiced ease. 

"Then I shall just pry your spark from your chest and use it as I please!" The clone hissed, suddenly grabbing Rampage's jaw plating and yanking him closer, his large talon hovering dangerously close to his optics. "You can't regenerate if your frame is scattered over this dirt heap of a planet!" His grin took a more sinister turn and Dinobot let his talon drop to scratch into the thin glass of Rampage's optic. "It would drive your little manta friend crazy, searching for your energy signature only to find you piece by piece, wherever I left you..."

Rampage yanked away from the raptor at the mention of his nemesis, a surge of raw anger lacing through his circuits like a virus. "I find it laughable you think you'd get that far, lizard." The crab snapped, putting a bit of distance between himself and the other Predacon, but with every step he back away with, the ivory mech was following, claws swiping to get his servos back on him.

“I would get much, _much_ farther...” The mech purred, but despite his attempts to reign in the experiment, Rampage simply maneuvered away from him. Dinobot narrowed his normal optic as he followed the crab, displeased with the mech's sudden disinterest. "Stop moving!" He snarled childishly, baring his teeth threateningly. "You're not leaving! Not until I get what I want..."

Rampage leveled the ivory mech with a glare. "These merges aren't a need for me... I guess that makes this your problem." He cackled, turning his back as the raptor growled viciously. His choice to ignore the mech was clearly a good one; The clone's temper was amusing to behold as he roared and spat malicious promises of torture and destruction. But even the mech's clear desperation for his spark wasn't enough to quell the rage brought on by the raptor's interest in his playmate. He couldn't imagine any other mech baiting and toying with his old friend... Couldn't imagine his manta chasing any other mech to the ends of the galaxy just to snuff their spark. Depth Charge was and always would be _his_...

He almost laughed as, against his better judgement, he imagined the Maximal finding him bit by bit. Depth Charge wouldn't be so easily led, he knew, would track the clone until he had both of their sparks snuffed and their frames as a twisted trophy of 'justice' in his ship. That, Rampage decided, would be a sight to behold; His manta leering at their broken, battered and empty frames as he recounted the chase, the Colony, Rugby, their history every day for the rest of his guilt-ridden life. Although seeing his playmate hunt the ivory mech in front of him wouldn't be such a bad sight either, even if his own demise would shortly follow... A lovely foreplay to their usual encounters.

Rampage's perverse thoughts of his nemesis were cut short, however, as an enraged snarl made him finally turn to face the tantruming raptor. The sudden tackle from Dinobot was no doubt a last ditch attempt to get his hard sought-after attentions back, and Rampage was not happy about it at all. "What do you think you're doing, lizard?" He grit out, struggling to push the tall mech off of him, but Dinobot was having none of it.

"Taking what I want, urchin!" He seethed, straddling Rampage's thighs and bearing his weight down as he leaned down so they were optic to optic. "My frame is on fire." Dinobot growled, low and menacing, and he dug his talons into the crab's shoulder armor, piercing deep. "My spark feels like I have a _vice_ on it. Now..." The clone snarled, pushing his helm into Rampage's neck and nipping at the energon lines he found. "-you're going to merge with me, or I'm going to tear you to shreds and devour you piece by useless piece!"

The threat of being torn apart was doing nothing for him since he knew the mech would never do it, and the teeth over his lines were only slightly exciting since the mech wasn't really using them to their fullest, but Rampage could definitely feel his body and spark react to the close proximity of his missing piece. His spark vibrated in excitement, pulsed longingly and reached fruitlessly for completion, and he had no doubts that Dinobot was experiencing the same things in his own chamber, if his wincing was anything to go by.

"...Rampage..." Dinobot muttered pathetically, one of his clawed servos dislodging from the crab's shoulder to clutch desperately at his own chest plating. The mech rarely graced Rampage with his designation, so he couldn't help but take some twisted pleasure in the fact that the bot must really be suffering. " _Please_..." The raptor finally whined, grinding his chest plating into Rampage's in a feeble attempt to bring some relief to his spark, and Rampage cackled delightfully.

Yes, that could definitely change his mood... "You're begging, Scales... What a treat..." The experiment purred, running a couple of fingers over the seams in the ivory mech's chest and hearing him sob, watched him buck and shiver at the praise. Rampage could feel his spark contract in pained longing as he watched the mech try to force his plating to fold away quicker.

“Don't get used to it! I am simply...” Dinobot shivered, plating rattling as he finally managed to get his chamber to unlock and bare his spark. “... _desperate_...!” The other Predacon keened when Rampage's dull fingertips drug over the flaring corona.

"Shhh...." He soothed, letting his free servo pet over the mech's lower back struts in an attempt to calm him. Energy danced in little arcs over the crab's fingers and tickled the sensors beneath his protometal as he stroked over the pulsing ball of energy, and Dinobot shivered and gasped with each little touch. Rampage cupped the thrumming ball of energy in his servo, muttering lowly, "It would be so easy to crush your spark in my servo...", as he rolled it in his palm, tightening his grip ever so slightly just to feel the flare of sudden panic in the mech's spark.

Instead, he felt a wave of pure eagerness and desire as Dinobot hissed, "Do it!", pushed his chest out farther like he would passively accept that fate. Despite the bravado in the Predacon's tone, Rampage knew there was probably more to that order than just a dare; Knew the mech was just as displaced as himself, just as tired. So he didn't do any more than lightly squeeze the spark, although that seemed to be something just as delicious to the mech straddling him.

He might end him someday, but it wouldn't be a pitiful mercy slaughter. It would be for revenge and the triumph of felling the mech who stole his spark and waved it in front of him every Inferno-damned cycle they spent together. Who asked him repeatedly to merge and feel affections. 

Dinobot's hips suddenly stuttered over the crab's, the ecstasy of having his spark fondled spreading through the mech's body like flames. He pressed himself as close to the experiment as he could, grinding his panels over Rampage's in hopes of onlining his hardware, no doubt. "Spike me..." He rasped, letting his valve cover retract to feel the raw stimulation from hard metal on his valve and anterior node.

Rampage considered the request for a moment, but ultimately decided he enjoyed toying with the ivory mech too much to oblige him just yet. “No, I think I like you more when you're shamelessly baring yourself to me...” The crab chuckled darkly, dipping the servo he'd had on the raptor's back struts in to slip over the mech's aft, sliding under to tease over the soaked folds of his valve.

The other Predacon moaned, low and ragged, and pressed his hips back, sliding the tips of the mech's fingers in, almost passed the rim. Rampage kept his servo carefully positioned where it was, not allowing the mech to take him any farther and snickering when the mech arched and twisted desperately to try and sink the crab's digits into him. “Dammit, urchin!” He snapped, but his protests were cut off by a groan of ecstasy when Rampage suddenly squeezed his spark.

He was playing Dinobot like an instrument, keeping him stimulated enough that he wasn't complaining _too_ much, but never giving him what he truly wanted. The frustrated waves rolling off his spark were far more exciting and alluring than any display of carnal desperation ever could be to the crab, and he took great pleasure in the bot's distress.

In all his ministrations over the mech's frame, he'd missed when Dinobot slipped a servo down between them, so the sudden sharp pain of a talon ripping his spike cover open caught him by surprise. He growled at the mischievous raptor who flash him a grin as he felt Rampage's spike pressurizing, and the crab couldn't deny that the pain and violence only added to the experience.

“Yes...” Dinobot purred, stroking the heated metal eagerly as it pressurized into his clawed servo, spreading the prefluid around the shaft in preparation. “ _Finally._..” He carefully adjusted himself so he was hovering over the pointed tip, grinning triumphantly down at Rampage. The raptor didn't get to gloat for long, though, as Rampage took the opportunity to drag the mech down by the grip he still had on his aft and slam him onto his spike in one movement.

Dinobot's vocalizer choked out a scream, one that could've been mistaken for pain to a mech that didn't know the raptor, but Rampage knew that it was a sound born of pure pleasure. The crab knew Dinobot enjoyed being torn apart as much as he himself did, that each caliper forced out of position by the girth stretching him beyond his limits were just as pleasing as the servo buried in his life -force. And even if he couldn't figure it out himself, the servo still buried in his chest was receiving quite a bit of positive feedback and the clone's spark went wild.

He found he didn't need to move, not when the ivory mech was lifting and dropping himself onto the spike filling him almost as soon as it had been pushed into him, and Rampage let himself relax and enjoy the ride, toying with the spark in his hand idly as Dinobot used him as he needed. The experiment could admit the physical stimulation was pleasing to a degree, but even though his frame's sensitivity was modeled after a regular Cybertronian's he'd never found great pleasure in his spike or valve. His spark was far more pleasing, and more pleasing than that was anything initiated with his old playmate.

The torn plating of his spike housing stung with every drip of energon-stained lubricant that spattered over his pelvic plating, which there was a copious amount of, but the feeling ebbed with each moment as his frame regenerated. Similarly, he could feel the calipers around his spike ironing themselves out and forcing adjustment to his intrusion as Dinobot's frame fixed itself. 

Rampage supposed if he had to suffer through immortality, it didn't hurt to have one other with him. Even if the mech could be spoiled and insufferable, he and the clone weren't that different; Both were experiments from tyrannical monsters, though interestingly born to different factions, and both held a spark that was incapable of being extinguished. If Rampage was correct in his suspicions after spending many cycles hilt-deep in the mech, both of them had suffered abuse at the hands of said tyrannical monsters.

In a weird, supernatural way, it was like he was gifted a companion that would still be with him even if their universe were to suddenly die. It would almost be romantic if he could stand the mech. And if it weren't the crab's own spark that kept his _companion_ online. Horrible irony, that.

Yanking his servo back from the raptor's spark chamber, Rampage grabbed Dinobot's hips and easily rolled them over. The ivory mech whined at the loss of stimulation, but only momentarily since the new position had Rampage nailing his ceiling node dead-on with each hard thrust. The raptor wrapped his legs eagerly around Rampage's hips, vents hiccuping with each strike to his ceiling node. Rampage knew he was denting it, probably damaged some important and delicate sensors, but those sorts of things never mattered - he would regenerate fully in a cycle or two, and Dinobot was still enjoying himself. The latter proved more important to the crab, since their whole arrangement was to sate the other Predacon's need to feel whole. 

Lately, he found the mech might've had another ulterior motive to these couplings, but he didn't want to ponder that too hard.

"Open your chest plates, urchin..." Dinobot hissed, scratching his talons along the mech's chest plating insistently, prying at the seams. Despite his blissed-out expression, Rampage could tell the mech was still as desperate for his spark as when they began, still frantically trying to reconnect with him.

He unlocked his chamber and parted his chest plates with a heavy sigh, lamenting the coming end of their activities, but he watched with amusement as Dinobot shivered and twitched in excitement at the sight of that long sought-after spark finally being bared to him. Bracing himself over the other mech, arms caging the clone against the ground, Rampage lowered himself so their chests were pressed close. He could feel the eager pull of the other half of his spark as it nearly left it's host to merge, could hear the sob of relief as Dinobot got what he needed.

The experiment often wondered if Dinobot knew what his spark betrayed when they merged like this, if the mech was aware that Rampage was clearly feeling how instead of the manta, Dinobot's piece of his spark had become fixated on _him_. Before their encounters, Rampage would've assumed his affinity for Depth Charge was solely emotional, but Dinobot was walking proof that his obsession ran spark-deep, although in Dinobot's case the obsession wasn't for Depth Charge. He'd thought about it a lot, and decided there must've been something that transferred from the Seeker he'd been sampled from; Perhaps the Seeker had been bonded, which would be a variable the scientists wouldn't have accounted for. Naturally, the spark would seek to fill that hole.

In the throes of passion like the clone was now, Rampage highly doubted at any rate that Dinobot _cared_ what his spark betrayed.

Feeling the walls of the ivory mech's valve clutch him spastically, Rampage knew the raptor was nearing his end. He picked up his thrusts, cleaving into the mech's heat and wringing the prettiest noises from Dinobot's failing vocalizer. With the other so close, Rampage finally allowed his spark to flare, let it expand and nearly envelope the other as he sought his own pleasure. He focused on the feel of the heat and the energy of the other spark clinging tightly to his own in a romantic mockery of how Dinobot was clinging to him. He let the intensity of the other mech's attachment to him wash over him, let himself feel the familiar longing and carnal need to claim.   

Rampage let himself feel all of it.

Although euphoric, they had both managed to reach overload simultaneously, and if that weren't sickeningly romantic enough, Rampage had accidentally locked optics with the mech and witnessed the most vulnerable and downright pitiful expression he'd ever had the displeasure of seeing; As they were just tipping over the edge of pressure into raw pleasure, he'd looked down at the mech and seen _love_. Seen the way the clone looked up at him like he was the only thing in the galaxy as he pulled them both into overload. He'd even felt it in the rush of energy from the mech's spark as they made optic contact, felt the swells of affection course through him like it was his own.

It took a lot to resist pulling away in shock, but it passed as quickly as it came so Rampage didn't have to deal with the strange sensation for too long, though it thoroughly polluted the overload. It had felt nice enough, but it was far too foreign of a sensation to have felt normal. As his systems rebooted, the experiment let his frame relax, allowing the mech beneath him to take his weight as he recovered from his overload. He figured the mech would complain, which would serve him right for being the reason for that disgustingly sappy finale, but the gesture had the opposite effect, however, and instead of anger or complaint the crab was assaulted with contented warmth from their still-connected sparks. Rolling his optics, he looked down at Dinobot incredulously, although he was surprised to find the mech contentedly focusing on their connection.

"I know you're... _irritated_ , but I am not ready to disconnect." The raptor growled tiredly, opening his optic to meet Rampage's own, and once again that odd sensation of affection, raw and warm, came flooding through his lines and processor. The experiment wanted to object, but the feeling of being wanted was starting to feel agreeable enough, so he didn't.

Instead, he grunted his displeasure and let his processor ponder the possibility of entertaining the mech's estranged affections. A union wouldn't work, would no doubt end in peril when Rampage was slaughtered and destroyed by Depth Charge, or when the Maximals finally snapped and destroyed the last walking memory of their fallen warrior. Even immortal, they had their fates mapped out. Well, Rampage did, at least; He didn't see his beloved playmate forgiving his misguided deeds and bonding with him anytime soon, no matter how desirable the outcome would be. Destruction seemed pleasant enough; He would rather be destroyed by Depth Charge's servo than be without him for his eternity online, after all.

"Your spark becomes quite," A low, tired snarl. "- _active_ when you think of that Maximal." Dinobot informed him matter-of-factly, and Rampage chuckled softly. "The pulse quickens, and it becomes warm...welcoming." The raptor smoothed his claws over Rampage's arms, letting them drag lightly, and he hummed contentedly. "I find it very...comfortable."

Rampage would've smirked if he had a proper mouth, but with only mandibles he had to settle for flaring them, hoping the clone would get the meaning behind the gesture. "Yours does much the same when you think of me." He was surprised when all he got was a slight smile for the jab. The mech was probably too tired for temper, he decided.

"It would appear so, though not as strongly." The raptor mused. Rampage couldn't help the swell of happiness at that, the childish thought that nothing could compare to the bond between he and his Maximal. Dinobot felt the flood of happiness, no doubt, and he chuckled. "Perhaps, in time, I could come close..." He said ruefully, but it did not translate to his spark.

The crab mulled the thought over, considered their estranged relationship. "In a way, you are closer..." He murmured aloud, flicking his optics to their sparks. "I've never shared spark with him." A thought that truly wounded Rampage, but it was good to have goals, so he'd been told. 

"I'll take that as a victory, then." Dinobot decided, and a flare of smug happiness radiated through his spark. "But I strive to achieve more of them than him."

In a weird way, Rampage hoped he would.

He could be potentially stuck with the mech for eternity, but that didn't bother him as much as it used to; If the world ended, whether by the fault of the Beast Wars of the arachnid's estranged plans, or even just by some fault of the galaxy, and he ended up being left in the universe with only Dinobot at his side, he might do well.

 _They_ might do well.

 


End file.
